1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch pedal apparatus for a vehicle for reducing effort, and more particularly, to a clutch pedal apparatus for a vehicle for reducing effort, for guiding complete restoration of a pedal arm during initial manipulation or reverse restoration of the pedal arm and generating a turnover force during full stroke manipulation of the pedal arm to reduce effort that a driver exerts.
2. Description of Related Art
With regard to a manual transmission vehicle, it is necessary to completely restore a pedal arm to smoothly transmit power of an engine to transmission during initial manipulation or reverse restoration of a pedal arm.
When the pedal arm is not completely restored, sliding occurs between a clutch disk and a flywheel, thereby causing early abrasion of the clutch disk.
In addition, effort that a driver exerts is reduced during manipulation of the pedal arm only when a turnover force for pulling the pedal arm forward is generated during full stroke manipulation of the pedal arm, thereby reducing fatigue of the driver due to manipulation of the pedal arm.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional clutch pedal apparatus includes a return spring 5, opposite ends of which are supported by a cylinder housing 4 and an end of a pushrod 3 for connecting a pedal arm 1 and a clutch master cylinder 2. The return spring 5 is a compression spring for exerting an elastic force for pushing the pushrod 3 in a reverse direction toward the driver.
However, in the aforementioned conventional structure using the return spring 5, a direction for manipulation of the pedal arm 1 is opposite to a direction of a spring force of the return spring 5. Thus, the driver manipulates the pedal arm 1 with a force against the spring force of the return spring 5, thereby increasing fatigue of the driver due to manipulation of the pedal arm.
In addition, the spring force of the return spring 5 is gradually reduced as usage time is increased, and thus, complete restoration of the pedal arm 1 is not allowed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.